The Blood of the Dragons
by GuardianDragon98
Summary: A possible explanation to why my OC, Zenna Fiersome, has violet eyes. See story for more information ;)


**When you watch clips and read Wikia entries about Game of Thrones, you're bound to get ideas.**

 **This is a product of one of those instances. I haven't watched the series or read the books, but reading entries on Wikia surprisingly helps me stay updated on the latest deaths and revelations. Wonder how season eight's going to pan out now that the identity of the prophesized Prince Who Was Promised has finally been revealed…**

 **And this is sort of like a teaser of one of my future crossover ideas. By the way, this completely disregards my HTTYD: Frozen Fire story.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR GAME OF THRONES. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

* * *

 **The Blood of the Dragons**

"… _madness and greatness are two sides of the same coin. Every time a new Targaryen is born… the gods toss a coin in the air and the world holds its breath to see how it will land."_

 _\- Daenerys VI, A Storm of Swords by George R. R. Martin_

* * *

Zenna always wondered where she got her violet eyes. For as long as she was aware of her unnatural eye color, she came up with all sorts of explanations.

Maybe the violet shade was a result of some rare condition; hopefully it wasn't an illness.

Maybe the gods goofed up while creating her, accidentally choosing the ethereal violet and not the usual Fiersome blue or Idun brown for her eyes.

Maybe, and this was one theory she had received from Elder Mara, her unique eye color meant she was destined for great things.

* * *

At the age of 15, Zenna Fiersome became one half of Berk's first Dragon Trainers. At age 20, she became the bonded sister to both Berk's new chieftain and the Alpha Queen of Berk's dragons.

So perhaps Elder Mara's prediction had a grain of truth in it. But that didn't mean Zenna was suddenly gifted with magic. Quite far from it, she remained an ordinary mortal who just experienced rather extraordinary things.

One of these extraordinary things was ending up in a far-off land with her boyfriend, Eret, Son of Eret, her chief, Hiccup Haddock, and fellow shield maiden, Astrid Hofferson – with all four of their dragons – and helping the Mother of Dragons and the King in the North defeat the White Walkers.

They also got rid of Drago Bludvist in the process, the madman having escaped to Westeros with intentions to take over the Seven Kingdoms with the remains of his dragon army. It was a huge sigh of relief to the four dragon riders, Eret and Hiccup most of all, to have Drago out of the picture.

* * *

All the while, Zenna found herself drawn to Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen. Mother of Dragons, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Breaker of Chains, the Unburnt… Holy Shields, did that woman have a lot of impressive titles. Titles that were apt for the young woman with violet eyes shockingly identical to hers.

When she started rattling off an impromptu list of Hiccup's achievements in the hall of Dragonstone, Zenna kept her gaze locked on Daenerys who returned her gaze with something akin to wonder in her eyes. That wonder was present when Zenna, Hiccup, Eret, and Astrid went to find their dragons and never wavered. On Dragonstone, everyone knew about the dragons and were wary. Once the Dragon Riders of Berk showed them how dragons can be kind and even sweet, the people present on that island saw them as potential allies.

* * *

Zenna liked Daenerys. Her wit was tempered by her kindness to those under her care, and her love for her two dragons made it easy for Zenna and her companions to trust her. Daenerys herself had been enthralled by Toothless, Stryka, Stormfly, and Skullcrusher. She thought her children were the only dragons left, and she was still mourning the loss of Viserion. To meet the Dragon Riders of Berk and to find out that dragons still thrived in the world brought unbridled joy to Daenerys, joy she thought she would never experience again.

Along with Hiccup, Zenna was happy to oblige being Daenerys's teacher on all things dragon-related. She told her of the many species she and her friends had encountered throughout their youth, of the adventures they had had, and of the friendships forged between tribes who loved and revered dragons as much as they did.

Zenna could never forget the look on Daenerys, Jon, Missandei, and Tyrion's faces when she and Hiccup jumped off of Toothless and Stryka and used their flight suits. The Dothraki and the Unsullied who had witnessed their flight from their vantage point on Dragonstone's cliffs all thought that they were blessed with magic, only to discover that they were completely human who had created clothes that could give them the power of flight.

At one point, when they were alone in watching Drogon and Rhaegal soar in the skies with Stryka, Zenna listened to Daenerys lament over the loss of her family and offered comfort. She knew what it was like to lose a loved one, but she was aware that Daenerys had suffered more losses than her. Embracing the Targaryen, she reassured her that she will be able to avenge her family now that she had the resources and had grown to become a worthy queen.

"Thank you, Zenna. I can see why Hiccup holds you in such high esteem," Daenery thanked her then looked into her one violet eye, face serious. "Although I'm surprised that you did not introduce yourself to us in the same manner you did for Hiccup. From what he's told me, you're just as important as he is back on your island. The other half of Berk's Original Dragon Trainers, the Dragon Doctor, the One-Eyed Valkyrie, the She-Wolf of Berk."

Blushing, Zenna told her that the titles didn't matter to her. "I'm just Zenna Fiersome. That's all I am and all I ever want to be," she said, smiling.

* * *

Not long after that conversation, Zenna found herself holding one of her battle sticks at a slave trader she had forced to his knees. The lowlife had captured Toothless and Stryka, and had planned to sell them before the Dragon Chief and Dragon Doctor discovered his plans.

As she prepared to bash the man's brains, Zenna looked him dead in the eye, intending to say, " _A dragon is not a slave_."

What came out of her mouth was " _Zaldrīzes buzdari iksos daor._ " Much to her and Hiccup's confusion.

Somehow the man understood. "You speak Valyrian?" he managed to rasp before Zenna knocked him out with one swing. They later spoke to Missandei of the incident, the queen's handmaiden and interpreter identifying the strange tongue Zenna had spoken as the language of Daenerys' people.

Zenna honestly had no idea how she was able to speak Valyrian when she had never heard it before. But something had possessed her to say those words to a man who had dared try to enslave Stryka, and it just felt right. The words meant something to her, like an old song whose words she had nearly forgotten but then remembered upon hearing the first few notes.

* * *

When the time came for her and her friends to depart, Zenna promised to keep in touch with Daenerys, now Queen of Westeros alongside Jon.

Upon returning home, Zenna began to ponder about what she had learned while in Westeros about House Targaryen. From what little she could read from the scrolls and books at Dragonstone, the Targaryens had all but died out after the fabled "Doom," leaving both Daenerys and Jon as the last surviving members of the ancient lineage.

But remembering Daenerys' violet eyes and her connection to dragons made Zenna doubt the idea of her and Jon Snow being the only members of the Targaryen clan. Upon returning to Berk, she told her parents everything and asked her father if he knew anything about the origins of the Fiersome family.

A trip to their old village in Lapland to see Elder Mara, keeper of both lore and history, shed more light. Thanks to her and her baby brother, little El, Zenna and her parents uncovered a forgotten chapter of their family's history – namely, a concealed page in the family's history book that included the will of the family's founder… and a drawing depicting the three-headed dragon of House Targaryen.

If that wasn't shocking enough, Elder Mara led them to a valley a few miles away from the village. The sight of dragon bones resting amongst the trees was enough proof for Zenna, who immediately penned a letter to the Mother of Dragons and the White Wolf.

In it, she included what was written in her ancestor's will.

 _The world is changing and so must I._

 _I now cast away my old name for the glory of Old Valyria, I fear, is coming to an end._

 _My children, their children, their children's children will make a name for themselves here in this land of the Northmen under the name of my faithful friend._

 _But in my heart of hearts I pray, to the gods both Old and New, that they will never forget that they have the Blood of the Dragon._

And underneath that, Zenna wrote, _"I hope a Queen and a King can have days off. I would like all of my family to be present on my wedding day. I hope you two can come. El really wants to meet you both and Drogon and Rhaegal."_

* * *

A day before her wedding, Zenna stood beside her fiancé and Hiccup and Astrid as two large dragons landed on Thor's Beach.

Daenerys approached her, arms raised in greeting, a radiant smile on her face. "Blood of my blood. Dragon Doctor."

"Blood of my blood. Mother of Dragons," Zenna greeted back before they embraced.

She had no plans to change her family's last name. She was born and raised a Fiersome, and she would always be a Fiersome.

But, from now on, she would proudly carry the knowledge that she had the blood of Old Valyria flowing through her veins.

* * *

 **Okay, for all you GoT and ASOIAF fans, if you're wondering why I decided to keep the name of Zenna's Targaryen ancestor ambiguous, it's because I've looked over the Targaryen family tree (which, by the way, is mind-bogglingly confusing for me) and noticed that the dynasty's members come from the ages where their achievements really started to pile up.**

 **In my take, Zenna's family's ancestor probably lived sometime during the days of Old Valyria prior to the fabled "Doom" event. And maybe he decided to go with his dragon companion, Fiersome, to see the world then settled down in the region that would soon become known as Lapland. All that's known is that he's a member of the Targaryen family, but not from the branches that performed the great feats mentioned in George R.R. Martin's books or the TV series.**

 **This is another form of explanation why Zenna has violet eyes. The first version was more magical (see HTTYD: Frozen Fire), and I'm planning on formatting that as a sort of AU now that I've got rewrites with Loki/Erland in my soon-to-be-written works in line.**

 **What do you think?**

 **Let me know what you think of this one-shot and tell me if a GoT/HTTYD crossover should happen! Cheers!**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


End file.
